Blue Crescent moon
by Keepcalmandkillzombies
Summary: You live with your abusive boyfriend, though things are not as bad as they seem. You hold a dark secret, one of which only two people know. If they were to find it out, you would be deemed insane and locked up... but your not mad. This isn't all in your head. It's happening, and you have the marks to prove it. Saix X Reader. There will be lemons. I repeat LEMONS! I warned you!


**Hey, so this is my first fic to be posted on here, as well as it being my first lemon and reader insert! I've always wanted to do both so I combined them together; Hope you all enjoy! **

**Key: **

**E/C= Eye Colour.**

**Y/N= Your first name. (Whether it be OC or your actual name, or your pet llamas.)**

**L/N= Last name.**

**H/C= Hair colour. **

**Chapter One.**

You stare out of the window, night is growing and soon it will be fully dark; but yet you do not feel tired. Dark was the time he arrived. Just the thought of him made your body tingle and ache for him, you longed to hear his moans and feel his body pressed against yours.  
"Fuck... I need a new hobby." You mutter under your breath. You flick the cigarette bud out of the window before closing it and pulling the green curtains shut. You glance down at your wrist and frown, it's cut up badly and bruised slightly from where your boyfriend had grabbed you. _He is right about one thing, I am a filthy whore... I'm cheating on him and I don't care. _You think joyfully before licking your lips at the thought.

Your 'Boyfriend.' was abusive to you, he hadn't always being; but about two months ago he had started to become a malicious man. His intents were clear, he would come to yours slap you around a bit, demand sex then leave; but now he just wanted to beat you to get his anger out. That lust he once had in his eyes had vanished; and was now replaced with a cold look that made you shiver and cower in fear. You tried to leave him, Oh how you tried to get away from him, you'd run away and hide; but he'd always find you and punish you. The punishment usually involved a lighter and some form of solvent, he would burn you to get that power and dominance he wanted; and to make sure you were submissive. Maybe, if he hadn't become the abusive power craving monster he was, you would have let him in on your 'Kinky Little secret.' Yes you were one of those types, that loved to be dominated and spanked; but not in the way he did though. He did it out of spite and rage; not lust , love and desire.

You knew if you left him, that he would kill you, he'd promised that and he always kept his promises. If you told your parents or what little friends you had left, they'd call you crazy. Casey, was a loving caring man on the outside; but a brutal monster on the inside, awaiting his moment to strike once the doors were closed. Your parents adored him; and he had them wrapped around his little finger. He claimed your injuries were caused by you two always play fighting, or your apparent 'Clumsiness.', of course your parents believed him, why would they not? They wouldn't believe that he beat you; and had a hoard of whores to fuck awaiting him.

However, even out of the ashes grew something. At the time of Casey started to become violent, a mysterious male started visiting you at night. At first you thought yourself to be going insane, you blamed it on your mind and imagination getting the better of you; but you soon realised that your mind couldn't do or even fathom the things this male did with you. He appeared and vanished whenever it pleased him, taking caution to arrive just after your beatings and never earlier. He had offered to Kill him for you, to which you politely (and Unwillingly.) Declined. The blame would be pinned on you straight away, Casey often turned around and said you were envious. That and who would believe that a blue haired emotionless stranger with an 'X' shaped scar killed him? You'd be thrown into a padded cell in a heartbeat. You didn't mind keeping your rendezvous with the blue haired male a secret though, it made it all the more exciting when you went into your heaven. 

You let him dominate you and fuck you till he was satisfied; and you didn't mind it one bit. He was gentle out side of your heaven; and your relationship was rather odd. You didn't fully understand what he was, all you knew was he couldn't feel emotions and from what he has told you, he remembers love; but cannot feel it at the moment. He was indeed rather odd and pretty terrifying at times (Especially around the full moon.); but that only excited you more. He knew when to switch off and on from being dominate, he often told you if he could feel love he'd feel it towards you; but other than that, his emotions remained hidden.

You toy playfully with a strand of your H/c hair, you glance at the clock and bite your lip before laying down on the bed. He would arrive soon. He always took your worries away. The memories of all those sinful acts you had committed came flooding back, each more erotic than the last, each turning you on more and more. His groans ring loudly in your head as you remember the first time he took you, he was far better than Casey and he was far bigger. He knew exactly what to do and how you liked it, as if he had fucked you many times before. He knew when it was hard enough and how much force to apply, he was truly amazing in and out of bed; and that body! It made you want him more just thinking about it. Your throw your head back onto the black pillow, sending your shortish H/c Hair pooling out slightly. _Hurry up and fuck me, this is torture... maybe that's what he's playing at! _You think glumly to yourself, you never liked the wait and it always tore you up inside. He at first, only visited you once a week; but now it was nearly every night. Unless he had a 'Job' to do, you never asked about his work; but you could tell that you didn't want to know about his job.

A black swirling out of the corner of your eye grabs your attention, you turn to it and smile before watching on. Most people would be terrified and would be fleeing screaming their heads off; but you were getting ready and turned on. You knew it was him. He always arrived by this way and always left by it; but he left the location in your house a mystery. He was indeed full of surprises. He steps out, his black hood on his long cloak is pulled up as usual. He glances around before closing the black portal and bringing his hood down. He flicks his hair out of the back of his cloak before grinning slightly, those yellow eyes that bore into you, that long blue hair that you loved to grab whilst he fucked you senseless; and those rather weird pointy ears that you couldn't help but find adorable. You licked your lips before glancing down at the cloak, you stared at intently before looking back at him, hoping he had got the hint to remove it. _Take it off, don't make me rip it off. _You naughtily think to yourself, you wanted to see his body, you wanted to run your fingers over his well toned muscles, you wanted it to be pressed against you.  
"I get the hint." He coolly says, his voice lacks emotion; but by god is it still hot and sexy! The way he spoke; and just the tone of his voice made your knees wobble, and your legs turn to jelly.

You watch as he runs his fingers over the zipper before pulling it down. Your eyes are soon met by the sight that they had been longing to see...

**To be continued... Because I'm a nasty bastard ;). Well what do you all think? The Lemons start In the next chapter, this isn't too good because I feel ill; but if I didn't write this now the idea would have vanished! And, And, I've never wrote a Lemon or a sex Scene before :( This is taking my lemon virginity. **


End file.
